eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Horndean
Population: 17,122, Size: 281 acres Wealth: 34,244,000 gp. Max value for sale: 5,650 gp. Max pawn value: 29,964 gp Demographics: Halfling (53%), Human (26%), Elf (9%), Dwarf (8%), Half-Elf (2%), Half-Orc (1%), Gnome (1%) Caslun's population is unusually wealthy, and is known for having delicious cuisine. The ruler is on their death bed, with claimants competing for power. Halfling are conquerors of the other races. Shops Tavern: The Pilgrim's Lodge Owner: Artin Torueblood, Female Dwarf Details Location: In a market district. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The tavern is a wooden rowhouse, with a green tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains low ceilings and a dance floor. A magical mirror in a locked room opens a portal. Specials: Owlbear Sandwich with Rice and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Turnip Steamed Bun with Fries and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Veggies Pie with Roasted Apple and a Glass of Brandy (5 sp) Other Patrons: Ilanis Iathranna, Female Elf Details Euphemia Tosscobble, Female Halfling Details Chenna Strongage, Female Halfling Details Vani Strongbones, Male Halfling Details Georgina Gooderfoot, Male Halfling Details Einkil Daraln, Male Dwarf Details Blacksmith: The Exalted Duty Owner: Eran Bigheart, Female Halfling Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The blacksmith is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with a red tile roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and a red hot sword sitting on the anvil. Specials: Chain Mail (phb 145) (74 gp) Splint Armor (phb 145) (189 gp) Weapon, +1 (dmg 213) (1,000 gp) Other Patrons: Rossom Nimblewhistle, Female Halfling Details Gurdis Brawnann, Female Dwarf Details Alchemist: Fate & Tinctures Owner: Maellie Jamjart, Male Halfling Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed large single storey building, with large windows and a smooth stone floor. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and fine silks hung from the rafters. Specials: Potion of Diminution (dmg 187) (262 gp) Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (48 gp) Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (148 gp) Other Patrons: Nedda Talenlettle, Male Halfling Details Meriele Othronus, Female Elf Details Enchanter: Hadwisa's Distant Lights Owner: Hadwisa Sankin, Female Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth and is shaded by large trees. Description: The enchanter is a plaster and wood framed rowhouse, with a brown tile roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a deck with chairs and a painting that seems to watch you. Owner tends to run up prices for outsiders. Specials: Eyes of the Eagle (dmg 168) (2,479 gp) Figurine of Wondrous Power, Golden Lions (dmg 169) (582 gp) Lantern of Revealing (dmg 179) (4,859 gp) Other Patrons: Randal Devord, Male Human Details Alice Durkin, Female Human Details General Store: The Rope and Center Owner: Lavian Warmwater, Female Halfling Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The general store is a wooden single storey building, with a white tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains a number of crates stacked along the back wall and all sorts of kooky crap on the walls. Specials: Glassblower's Tools (phb 154) (29 gp) Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Glassblower's Tools (phb 154) (29 gp) Other Patrons: Corgine Quickstep, Male Halfling Details Norgine Leagallow, Female Halfling Details Marigold Teallfell, Female Halfling Details Blossom Fatrabbit, Male Halfling Details Bree Shadowquick, Male Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Seraphina Smoothhands, Male Halfling Details The house is a stucco single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame.